Along with continuous improvement of the performance of display devices, high-resolution display screens have been applied to a variety of consumer electronics, with display resolution keeping rising. The power consumption of the high-resolution display device, however, gets higher as the resolution thereof ascends, so a high-resolution display device with low power consumption is currently a technical bottleneck. And with green activities prevailing around the world, people are setting higher requirements for low-power display products, so the current high-resolution high-power display products do not meet the needs of the marketplace.
In a high-resolution panel design, the density of sub-pixels becomes higher and higher, which leads to a sharp declination of the aperture ratio of sub-pixels. White sub-pixels are used to improve the transmittance of the panel, but the excessive number of white pixels may lead to colour difference and thereby influence the image display quality.